


Pocong Pit

by garylovesjohn



Category: DreadOut (Video Game)
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bugs & Insects, Come Inflation, Come Vomiting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Ero Guro, F/M, Formicophilia, Gang Rape, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gross, Hypnosis, Large Insertion, Maggots, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Mud, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Art, Necrophilia, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purple Prose, Rough Sex, Ruined Holes, Self-Indulgent, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Temperature Play, Teratophilia, Triple Penetration, Unbirthing, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: Linda messes with the wrong ghost.
Relationships: Pocong Radja/Linda Meilinda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Pocong Pit

**Author's Note:**

> It's pronounced po-chong
> 
> Serious warning : this fic contains maggots crawling into places they shouldn't, giant fingers ruining holes, and explicit description of the undead in all of their rotting glory.
> 
> Please mind the tags. Nobody is forcing you to read.  
> If you can't separate fiction from reality, that's your problem. Just let me self-indulge in peace.  
> Only proceed if any of this delicious grossness tickles your fancy. ♥

With one final picture, the thunder rumbled and everything went dark.

Farewell peaceful sunrise. Farewell warmth. Farewell heavenly breeze.

Linda shivered at the sudden shift in temperature.

The scenery was much eerier now. It was the same garden, but now devoid of life.

Not entirely.

Surely, the benevolent goddess was still there. She could hear her melancholy siren song. Such a bone-chilling melody. The only sound that dared disturb the unnatural night.

It was too dark to see, but she still felt the otherworldly gaze upon her.

Using the flash of her camera, she progressed along the path, ankle deep in mud.

What was once a glowing sanctuary of peace had turned into a grim cemetery.

Soon she spotted the goddess again, hovering over a mass grave. The stench of damp rot growing more unbearable the closer Linda got.

No way any of this was natural.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she raised her camera towards the imposing divinity towering above.

She expected to see a monster through the lens.

But no, still a smooth, perfect face, so perfect it was uncanny, staring her down without emotion.

With a shiver, she pressed the shutter button.

Click.

The goddess finally moved.

She elegantly raised a hand to her visage, still placid. Fingers grasped at her unmoving features, her unblinking eyes, and peeled it all off. No blood, no sinews, just like a latex mask being torn.

With this, the illusion was broken, and behind the beauty was a hideous one-eyed pocong. No doubt a powerful witch doctor to be granted such monstrous size in death.

His gigantic frame fell into the mud at Linda's feet.

He swiped at her and she narrowly avoided the hit, falling down herself.

He was huge with a reach from across the mass grave.

Having accidentally dropped her camera, Linda scrambled for her phone to no avail.

A humongous hand, the only one the creature had since the other was bound in his burial shroud, formed a cage of gnarled fingers around her.

Wherever she tried to flee, dirty, emaciated bars of rotten flesh would block her escape.

The pocong radja's gigantic, half-veiled head came closer to assess his little prey. His single eye, glowing with malevolence, stared Linda down and she defiantly returned his lidless gaze.

The maggots pouring from the revenant's festering wounds covered her body. They crawled everywhere. She tried to brush them off, but there were just too many. They were gushing out without cease. Trapped within his grasp, there was nowhere she could go. Already, they were finding their way inside of her clothes.

Inside of her underwear.

Inside of her body.

It seemed like they were obeying the will of their master. Fattened on his flesh for years, becoming one with him.

Wiggling and nibbling her most sensitive confines, Linda could not help but writhe as they did.

A worm herself, falling under the witch doctor's insidious spell.

They invaded her sopping cunt, filling it until they reached her cervix and squirmed at its entrance.

It wasn't long before the crawling horde claimed her womb.

To feel them breach her intimacy like this, Linda's eyes rolled into her skull as she pissed herself, completely losing it.

She stared into the solitary, glowing orange eye of her tormentor, letting his will overpower hers. She couldn't bear the pleasure inflicted upon her body.

Out of nowhere, hands emerged from the ground, growing as blasphemous flowers. She was grasped by them as they tore at her clothes.

Soon, she had nothing left to wear but a blanket of maggots. Her flesh bared for the scraping fingernails and gnawing fangs of the dozen pocongs coming out of the mud.

Malformed, rotting palms groped her bouncing breasts. Scarred, cold lips kissed her sweaty skin. A long tongue found its way between her legs and she mewled to feel its slimy frigor licking at her inner walls. Undead mouths sucking her labia, working her clit to completion. Dipping further below to toss her salad too.

She couldn't resist them.

She didn't want to resist.

She spread her legs further apart as an invitation.

When her trembling lips were teased open by decaying dicks, she showed no hesitation before pleasuring their filth. She sucked upon the vile flesh, tasting of rank ammonia.

She didn't know if what was dripping on her tongue was precome or necrotic fluids. It tasted so strong it was revolting. They didn't truly have an erection. They didn't need one, bloated with decomposition gasses as they were.

She gagged, teary-eyed, but kept throating the many offered shafts, alternating between them. Her whole mouth went numb from it, but stopping was the last thing she wanted.

She felt firm hands repositioning her lower half, allowing access to both her holes.

Without wasting time, two of the undead hilted both her dripping cunt and twitching ass.

The burn of anal caused her to wince, but she was so soaking wet that it slipped easily inside. Her body quickly adjusted, aroused as she was.

The pocongs hammered into her, their twisted tools bent and pustulent, leaking and eroding. Bumps and wrinkles and veins and tattered foreskin. They lost bits and pieces inside as they humped mindlessly.

Linda only noticed when she swallowed a big chunk of flesh.

She didn't care. Too busy getting facefucked into next Thursday.

All under the jittering gaze of the pocong radja looming over the scene.

Despite their state, his minions still managed to culminate, creaming Linda's defiled holes copiously. Once finished, they gave their place to their fellows, who would cream her plenty as well.

In no time, she was overflowing with putrid, cold come and maggots swimming in it. Both her cunt and ass gaped by the assault. All the while she kept sucking, her lips swollen, her throat coated white.

She coughed and retched whenever she could, having ingurgitated so many gross bits. Yet she diligently kept going, drunk with lust. Nuzzling and licking dangling testicles. Some so rotten the gonads had fallen out of their sack.

She pleasured them all the same. Mewling and gushing as the pocongs pounded her. Coming hard from both of her relentlessly abused holes.

As she was gagging on yet more bloated, crumbling cocks, she felt some shuffling between her legs and lost her breath when two purulent phalluses squeezed into her beaten pussy.

Double dicked in one hole, she squirted all over them as they made her climax once again. All the lumps pouring out as she did made her realize the maggots had long claimed her bladder as their playground too. Pissing had never felt this good.

A particularly vigorous pocong was firmly holding onto her neck while fucking her helpless face.

In this position, she couldn't see anything, rotting balls were slapping her nose. She was covered in snot and spit bubbling out of her nostrils and mouth, dripping over her eyes.

What a mess.

She felt the giant fingers of their leader playing upon her rocked shape. Hungry mouths sucking upon her tits. Fat, black tongues circling her erect nipples. Into her armpits. Anywhere they could reach. All of them cold as death and without breath.

Two dicks claimed her ass now too. She had no idea how it was happening, but there were four of them inside of her at once, pistoning her in a broken cadence. Their movements erratic and trembling, yet overwhelmingly powerful.

Sometimes one of them slipped so she'd have three in her ass or three in her cunt.

Both her holes were so hungry.

More! More! I want more! She tried to plead with a full mouth.

She was getting thoroughly wrecked by violent revenants and this was the best fuck of her life. She was revelling in it.

Her womb and guts felt like they were about to burst from being so full of semen and maggots. All those turgid boners stirring this vile soup. She felt the little bastards partying inside of her womb. Occupying her entire digestive tract as well. They were all over her, tickling her breasts. Biting her nipples with their tiny mandibles. Crawling all over her face, even up her nose.

They greatly added to her pleasure amidst the constant onslaught of horny undead.

She had lost count of how many pocongs had bred her now. They kept coming back for more.

Three shafts ejaculated in unison within her ass and she threw up as a result. Her stomach was overflowing from being filled from both ends over and over again.

And with that explosive finale, the army retreated back into the cold mud below as if they had never existed. Leaving all of Linda's holes raped out and gushing with their stinking, dead seed.

She was now alone with their oversized leader.

Her ruined body was a sight to behold, covered in carrion, maggots, and come. She reeked as badly as the grave in which she lay.

The single hand of the pocong radja flipping her onto her stomach, getting a better look at her exploded orifices.

The giant, twisted finger poked at her blown-out anus, still bubbling with wet, lukewarm sperm, thick and chunky.

The muscle had no resistance left and let the immense intrusion slide in.

Linda's breath hitched as she felt its bony coldness descending deep within her overstimulated guts. Crushed under the weight of the hand, drained of strength from the unbearable pleasure forced upon her, she went cross-eyed, her drooling tongue flopping out into the mud.

She gurgled maggots out as she moaned. They had to be as immortal as their master. Even the vigorous stirring of her intestines didn't seem to crush them.

The finger moved, straightening her bowels all the way up to her ribcage. Her stomach was distended from the immense digit fucking her silly. Her ass was spread to its limit, her anus taunt near breaking point.

Yet the radja didn't relent, squirming and trusting into his little puppet.

Linda choked, the air repeatedly being knocked out of her lungs with each brutal shove.

She held onto her belly for dear life, feeling it swell disproportionately every time the finger was pressed deep inside of her.

Whenever it was entering her ass, she felt her organs shift in order to accommodate it. There was no room for anything else. She squirted whatever piss was left within her crushed bladder. Feeling the maggots pouring out of her urethra, making her come so hard she saw stars. She birthed a legion of them out of her compressed womb. All of which eagerly crawled back into the warm hole from which they had just been violently expulsed. So numerous, their thickness utterly wrecking her cunt.

She was getting fingerfucked into oblivion. Entirely subjugated by pleasure so intense it melted her mind away.

Linda moaned, completely brainless. She couldn't resist. What little strength she had left was dedicated to desperately rubbing her slimy, muddy clit, heightening her brutal climaxes even further.

Damn that giant finger. She couldn't withstand its magic touch. Every move made her come.

She rocked her ass to meet its thrusts, getting mind-melting orgasm after mind-melting orgasm. Writhing in a puddle of muddied come. A mother of maggots, birthing and unbirthing them until a finger plugged her sagging twat. Locking the wriggling insects within her inflated uterus.

Both holes fucked by giant, bone-hard, thick digits. Linda collapsed, on the edge of unconsciousness.

Through her rapidly blurring vision, she saw the mysterious lady in red again, smirking at her, seemingly enjoying the show.

She would be the radja's plaything for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> DreadOut is fun, but I can only recommend it to people who have godly patience for broken games with obscure, pixel perfect puzzles. Some of the ghosts are super hot tho. 10/10
> 
> Enjoy this little pocong I drew. ♥  
> 


End file.
